Le voeu d'un jeune prodige et le désir d'Ichigo
by Fuyuu543
Summary: Depuis sa victoire, Aizen avait laissé sa curiosité le guider. C'est ainsi qu'il avait renforcé et manipulé une personne qui le haïssait juste pour connaître le voeu d'un jeune prodige. Mais, il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que pouvait penser son nouvel 'Espada' qui désirait que deux choses: ramener le jeune prodige à la raison et retourner à la Soul Society pour aider ses amis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo-sensei

Rating:T

Pairing:A voir

Enjoy~

Dans le désert blanc du Hueco Mondo, sous la nuit éternelle, un combat s'acheva enfin. Un arrancar rengaina son épée et fixa d'un air indifférent le corps du capitaine qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Un liquide rouge flotta dans les airs pendant quelques secondes avant de couler sur le sable, le souillant de carmin. Et puis, le silence fut. Tout parut redevenir comme c'était avant que ce conflit commence. La monotonie reprit ses droits et le peu de vie s'anima doucement. Le subordonné d'Aizen fit quelques pas avant de marcher quelque chose de dur. Se penchant en arborant un air agacé, il attrapa le sabre de son adversaire, l'observant d'un air détaché. Le sabre était long. Le tsuka de couleur bleue était assez long pour que son propriétaire puisse la tenir à deux mains. Le tsuba était en bronze et prenait la forme d'une étoile à 4 branches. Ça devait être un beau sabre quand il n'était pas couvert de sang et que la lame ne commençait pas à se fissurer. Il aurait pu être puissant...Si celui qui le contrôlait ne s'était pas révélé être un gamin sans importance.

L'homme jeta l'objet qui finit par atterrir à côté de son propriétaire avant de partir, préférant laisser son ennemi agoniser en solitaire. C'était sa manière de lui faire comprendre à quel point s'était arrogant de croire que le Gotei 13 pouvait les battre. Ils étaient une race différentes d'eux et surtout plus puissantes. Leur différence de force serait comparable à la force d'un lion et d'une fourmi. Ne l'avaient-ils pas prouvé lors de la dernière bataille ? L'arrancar commença à disparaître de l'horizon, ne pouvant que constater la stupidité de ses étranges êtres.

De son côté, le capitaine essaya de se relever avant de retomber lamentablement sur le sol. Ses jambes lui paraissaient lourdes comme du plomb et même sa colère et sa volonté de vivre ne put compenser ce désir inconscient de rester à terre et d'abandonner. C'était futile, il était trop faible pour bouger. Sa peau pâlissait au fil des minutes, devenant aussi blanche que ses cheveux. Ses yeux turquoises, d'habitude brûlant de détermination et de force, se vidaient de toute lueur tandis qu'il avait du mal à les garder ouvert, luttant contre cette fatigue qui le terrassait. Du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sa respiration était saccadée et difficile si bien que chaque bouffée d'air qu'il recevait lui brûlait les poumons. Le blessé avait les mains comprimées sur son ventre, essayant de stopper vainement l'écoulement pourpre qui se déversait sur le sol. Son Shihakushou était déchiré, tâché et couvert de poussière, usé par cette bataille inutile qu'il avait du faire pour une raison qu'il avait lui-même oublié. Même son haori, le manteau qui était décrit comme la fierté des capitaines et dont ils devaient en prendre soin, était en lambeaux, l'insigne de la dixième division ayant été déchiré par un coup de sabre dans le dos du Shinigami.

Hitsugaya Toshiro serra les dents, luttant contre son envie de crier. Il avait mal partout, comme si tout son corps n'était qu'une vive douleur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il était pris de vertiges atroces qui lui donnaient la nausée. Il aurait voulu se relever et se battre jusqu'à la mort mais son corps ne pouvait plus suivre, sa dernière blessure ayant été le coup de trop. Sa perte de sang était trop importante et ses forces s'étaient évaporées comme de la neige au soleil. Le jeune prodige eut un sourire amère. C'était donc ici qu'il allait mourir? Loin de tout, loin de ceux qu'il aime. Seul au milieu d'un désert dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un sentiment d'impuissance monta en lui, mêlé à un désespoir naissant. Tout était fini. Les Shinigami avaient perdu et s'étaient réfugiés dans la Soul Society, espérant ainsi protéger le Roi des Esprits et surtout pouvoir contre-attaquer. Et étant donné que Kurosaki avait été récupéré par Aizen, il n'avait sûrement plus personne pour les aider et pour rivaliser avec le traître. Même Yamamoto s'était révélé impuissant face à lui. Le capitaine de la 10eme division se maudit de son manque de puissance. Si seulement il était plus fort, il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Il aurait protéger Hinamori et aurait fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Mais, son incompétence était là. Lors de la dernière bataille, il l'a transpercé avec son propre sabre, la blessant encore plus. Après le capitaine qu'elle admirait tant, voilà que c'est son ami d'enfance qui s'en prend à elle.

Le capitaine repensa aux derniers événements. Après tout, il ne pouvait faire que ça, vu son état. Ses erreurs passées lui revenaient à l'esprit tels de violents coups de poignard. À quel moment la situation avait elle dérapé ? Lui-même, il était incapable de le dire. Suite à l'enlèvement d'Inoue Orihime, le détachement avait été ramené à la Soul Society pour qu'ils s'entraînent et se préparent la bataille finale contre les Espada. Néanmoins, le départ de Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado Yasutora et Ishida Uryu pour le Hueco Mondo avait été signalé et le Soutaicho avait finalement décidé d'envoyer quelques capitaines là-bas ainsi que des Shinigami volontaires comme Abarai ou Kuchiki. Cependant, Aizen avait décidé de changer de plan. Au lieu de s'attaquer à Karakura comme tout le monde pensait, le traître avait décidé de rester au Hueco Mondo et avait réussi à récupérer Ichigo pour l'amener à Las Noches. Puis, la bataille d'Hiver a eu lieu et se termina par une défaite écrasante. Tout le monde fut blessé, voire tué. Les Vizards ont été décimés par l'ancien capitaine de la 5eme division tout comme les Shinigami d'ailleurs. Toshiro, en étant sous le pouvoir de Kyoka Suigetsu, avait blessé son amie d'enfance et Matsumoto avait utilisé son corps comme bouclier pour le protéger d'une attaque sournoise de la part d'Ichimaru. Ce dernier l'ayant attaqué au moment où Toshiro tenait Hinamori dans ses bras, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Finalement, le soutaicho confronta le traître mais ne put l'atteindre.

Suite à ça, Aizen décida de prendre son temps et retourna dans le Hueco Mondo, déclarant avoir «une affaire à régler avec Kurosaki Ichigo». De leur côté, les Shinigami repartirent vers la Soul Society pour s'occuper des blessés.

Le jeune prodige était resté quelques jours dans la 4eme division pour se remettre de ses blessures et de ruminer sa haine envers cet homme mais aussi contre lui-même. S'en voulant profondément de son impuissance, il avait décidé de se racheter et avait demandé à faire partie du détachement pour aller récupérer le Shinigami Daikou. Yamamoto avait accepté, malgré son hésitation à envoyer le jeune garçon dont le cœur bouillonnait de vengeance et de colère. Cependant, le nombre insuffisant de capitaines avait fini par faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Toshiro, accompagné d'autres Shinigami rescapés, s'était donc dirigé vers le monde des Hollows. Et voilà où ça l'a mené.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience quand un son propre à des pas s'enfonçant dans le sable se rapprocha de lui. Quelqu'un se planta devant lui, lui cachant le peu de lumière que la lune éternelle daignait offrir. Avec un effort inhumain, le blessé ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa vue floue ne lui montra qu'une vague forme blanche assez grande. Était-ce son adversaire qui daignait enfin venir l'achever ? Le Shinigami en doutait. À moins que ce soit un Hollow ? Le garçon vit la forme blanche se baisser, s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

-Eh ben, il ne t'a pas raté.

Le capitaine ne put identifier à qui appartenait cette voix moqueuse, ni répliquer en lui disant de se taire. Il ne put que le regarder, espérant que cette personne allait mettre fin à sa vie.

Ichimaru Gin, l'un des traîtres, se tenait à côté du garçon. Le silence de ce dernier l'étonna d'ailleurs, s'attendant à une réplique cinglante ou une insulte. Après tout, Toshiro le détestait,non ?

L'homme au visage de renard fit délicatement basculé le garçon sur le dos et jeta un coup d'œil sur ses blessures C'était pas beau à voir d'ailleurs. Il y avait du sang partout et le corps du jeune capitaine était marqué par de nombreux coups, la plupart étant sérieux. Une large entaille au ventre et à l'épaule mais aussi dans le dos. Il devait avoir des membres cassés et de nombreux bleus se formaient sur sa peau pâle. Ichimaru tourna la tête en entendant un bruit étrange. Le sabre qui reposait aux côtés de son possesseur s'était finalement brisé en deux et le jeune homme remarqua que le blessé avait finalement fermé les yeux et ne bougeait plus. Légèrement inquiet, le traître positionna sa main devant la bouche du garçon avant de prendre son pouls. Son cœur battait faiblement, commençant à s'essouffler et le souffle du propriétaire de Hyourinmaru était à peine présent. L'ancien capitaine soupira et prit délicatement le blessé dans ses bras avant de récupérer le zanpakuto brisé en passant, se dirigeant vers Las Noches à l'aide de ses Shunpo. L'ordre d'Aizen avait été clair : retrouve Hitsugaya et ramène-le en vie. Et au vu du petit sourire en coin que le chef des Arrancar arborait quand il lui a demandé ça, il avait tout de suite compris que son supérieur avait une idée derrière la tête. Au fond, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre ce que voulait faire l'ancien capitaine de la 5eme division. La dernière fois où il avait demandé à Grimmjow de lui ramener Kurosaki Ichigo vivant pour pouvoir tester son Hyogyoku sur le suppléant, le jeune homme au sourire sournois n'avait pas réussi à voir ce plan venir tout comme son collègue aveugle.

Finalement, Gin aperçut Las Noches qui ressortait du ciel sombre. Les assauts s'étaient terminés et les Shinigami étaient partis, oubliant au passage le plus jeune qui s'était battu désespérément jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'en relever. Le sourire de l'homme disparut légèrement. C'est fou comme le Soutaicho était cruel. Il avait failli tuer des Shinigami lors de la bataille d'Hiver et maintenant, il leur demandait de rentrer en abandonnant ceux qui étaient encore en train de se battre. Un léger mouvement de la part de celui qu'il portait obligea l'ancien capitaine de la 3eme division à baisser les yeux. La tête du garçon s'était posé sur son torse tandis que sa main couverte de sang avait agrippé faiblement l'uniforme de Gin qui parut légèrement surpris. Finalement, il eut un sourire mauvais, amusé par le comportement du blessé. Et, sans faire plus de cérémonie, l'homme aux cheveux argentés continua sa marche à travers le désert.

Owari~

Bonjour tout le monde~ J'espère que vous allez bien.

Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire un peu étrange mais qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est ma vision des choses si Aizen avait réussi à battre les Shinigami.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, j'ai bel et bien l'intention de mettre un pairing dans cette fic. Cependant, j'hésite encore sur lequel je vais faire donc ce sera soit un IchigoxToshiro soit un GinxToshiro(si vous voulez donner votre avis pour soutenir votre couple préféré, je suis ouverte à toute proposition ^^).

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour savoir ce qui va arriver à notre petit Toshiro national~

Jaa ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo-sensei

Rating:T

Pairing:A voir

Enjoy~

Dans une pièce isolée dans l'aile ouest de Las Noches, Gin soupira. Assis sur une chaise posé près du lit, il attendait patiemment que son supérieur daigne venir jusqu'ici. Ce dernier se faisait désirer depuis déjà une heure et l'homme au visage du renard en avait un peu marre, voulant partir et aller s'occuper en embêtant quelqu'un d'autre. L'ancien capitaine jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, à la recherche d'une vaine distraction. Les murs et le sol de la pièce étaient entièrement blancs, rappelant une cellule de prison. Une armoire avait été poussée contre un mur et la porte entrouverte laissait apparaître une forme claire qui se démarquait dans la pénombre. À côté, un canapé avait été installé. Le meuble d'habitude blanc, était tâché de sang tandis que des vêtements noirs déchirés et sales étaient encore dessus, vestiges d'une bataille oubliée et de blessures infligées. Sur l'unique table qui trônait à côté du lit, des morceaux de bandages et des bouteilles de désinfectant étaient encore présents, mettant un peu de désordre dans ce lieu si triste et laissant planer une odeur entêtante de sang. Le lit semblait être la seule chose qui donnait un peu de couleurs à cause des nombreuses couvertures aux couleurs pâles qui recouvraient celui qui reprenait des forces.

Toshiro dormait silencieusement. Tellement silencieusement que Gin n'arrêtait pas de vérifier s'il respirait encore et quand son souffle était imperceptible, lui prenait le poignet pour vérifier du sang coulait toujours dans ses veines. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux fermés tandis que son visage arborait un air calme. Seul son éternel froncement de sourcils brisait sa mine paisible, donnant même l'impression que ses rêves lui rappelaient des souvenirs dont il voudrait oublier l'existence. Sur son torse qui semblait ne pas bouger, sa main droite avait été posé. Ses doigts fins étaient enroulés dans une longue bande comme le reste de son bras, voire de son corps. Ses blessures avaient été soigné et comme pour la pièce, une odeur de désinfectant émanait de sa peau, laissant croire que celui qui l'avait soigné avait perdu l'odorat et ne sentait pas cette odeur.

Le jeune homme détailla le visage du petit capitaine. Une mine légèrement sombre avait balayé l'habituel sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Un enfant. Maintenant que le jeune capitaine ne portait plus son masque froid, la vérité apparaissait de manière frappante. Ses traits trop enfantins, sa petite stature, tout cela s'opposait à l'image que le petit prodige essayait de projeter pour montrer qu'il était mature et fort. Mais là, sans son haori, sans son Zanpakuto et sans son air arrogant, il paraissait bien faible, voire complètement vulnérable. Il n'était qu'un gamin à qui on avait donné des responsabilités trop grandes pour ses petites épaules. Un sale gamin à qui on avait arraché les années de bonheur qu'il aurait du mériter.

L'ancien capitaine de la 3eme division secoua la tête avant de lever les yeux vers la fenêtre, observant pendant quelques instants la lune éternelle qui trônait sur le Hueco Mondo. Puis, il s'en détourna rapidement, la connaissant par cœur à force de la fixer lorsqu'il sortait, et se contenta de fixer le sol. Il commençait à se demander si son supérieur ne l'observait pas, attendant le moment où Gin partirait pour apparaître.

-Alors ?

La voix grave d'Aizen retentit, faisant sursauter son acolyte qui tourna la tête vers lui. Son sourire était réapparu sur les lèvres du capitaine de la 3eme division. Le chef des Espada s'approcha et fixa la raison de sa visite. Toshiro continuait à dormir, ne pouvant sentir la présence de cet homme qu'il ne pouvait voir. Celui qui était la cause de nombreux de ses problèmes. Le sourire du traître s'agrandit.

-C'est fou comme une personne peut paraître aussi vulnérable quand elle dort.

Gin hocha la tête, ne pouvant que confirmer ce que disait son supérieur. Cependant, il se demandait toujours ce que le maître de Las Noches allait décider pour le jeune capitaine. Au fond, il s'attendait à ce qu'il le tue et l'envoie en pièce détaché pour donner un coup dans le morale du Gotei 13 mais pas qu'il le soigne et décide de le garder captif, au risque que le garçon décide de le tuer à son réveil. L'homme aux cheveux argentés finit par poser la question à Aizen qui resta silencieux. Un petit sourire mystérieux naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que son visage exprimait de la...curiosité?

-Gin, à ton avis, que peut désirer un jeune prodige?

Le dénommé resta sans voix, essayant de comprendre la raison d'une telle question de la part de son supérieur. Enfin, au fond, il fallait croire qu'Aizen était aussi atteint que certains de ses Espada et que l'Hougyoku avait surement des effets néfastes sur le cerveau. Néanmoins, il réfléchit un peu. Le jeune prodige faisant référence au capitaine de la 10eme division, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce que pouvait vouloir le petit Hitsugaya. Ce dernier, étant souvent considéré comme un enfant, il devait rêver de pouvoir grandir et qu'on le prenne sur un pied d'égalité et non qu'on décide de le traiter de gamin ou de lui refiler des sucreries. Mais d'un autre côté, avec les derniers évènements, le petit capitaine pourrait très bien désirer plus de pouvoir pour éviter de blesser les gens qu'il aime. Après tout, lors de la dernière bataille, deux personnes ont été blessé, l'une à cause d'une illusion et l'autre pour le protéger.

-Eh bien, peut-être plus de puissance. Après tout, son but est de vous tuer.

Aizen ne dit rien, considérant mentalement le commentaire de son subordonné. Oui, le garçon devait sûrement vouloir plus de force. Cependant, il se demandait comment cela pourrait être accordé? Et, il allait avoir la réponse à sa question très rapidement. Et puis, il avait un avantage sur les autres. S'il avait réussi à manipuler tout le Seireitei, il pouvait très bien manipuler un gamin.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le vérifier?

Gin haussa les sourcils en voyant Aizen s'approcher de Toshiro, lui attrapant la main. Il déposa quelque chose d'assez petit sur la paume du blessé et renferma les doigts de ce dernier dessus avant de déposer sa main à sa place initiale. Le garçon n'avait pas broncher, serrant un peu plus fort la chose inconnue qu'on venait de lui donner. Le traître sourit d'un air satisfait avant de faire signe à Gin de le suivre. Ce dernier s'exécuta, fermant la porte en passant.

-As-tu des nouvelles de Kurosaki Ichigo? S'enquit le chef de Las Noches tout en commençant à marcher.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il était encore inconscient mais le processus est terminé.

-Bien.

L'ancien capitaine de la 5eme division hocha la tête, satisfait que son plan se déroule comme prévu. Kurosaki Ichigo allait le rejoindre(de toute façon, il ne lui laisserait pas le choix) et il allait sûrement pouvoir utiliser Toshiro pour déstabiliser les divisions. Sa victoire sur la Soul Society sera facile et la création de l'Ouken ne sera qu'une formalité. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il avait gagné.

Owari

Hello, tout le monde~

Bon, déjà, je m'excuse pour ce chapitre court. J'ai essayé de le rallonger mais, ce fut très difficile .. Je m'excuse aussi pour ce long délai.

Sinon, pour le pairing, eh ben, je pense que ca s'oriente plutot vers un Ichigo x Toshiro. Cependant, les jeux ne sont pas encore faits donc si vous préférez le Gin x Toshiro, eh ben... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire =)

Je vous dis à la prochaine avec un chapitre(je l'espère) plus long et ou on assistera à l'apparition d'Ichigo

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
